A silver pair of gloves costs $$66$, and a gold belt costs $$6$. The silver pair of gloves costs how many times as much as the gold belt costs?
Solution: The cost of the silver pair of gloves is a multiple of the cost of the gold belt, so find the result of dividing. This result, called the quotient, is $$66 \div $6$ $$66 \div $6 = 11$ The silver pair of gloves costs $11$ times as much as the gold belt costs.